Todo en su lugar
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Hacía meses que él se había ido, pero aún me dolía recordarle...


Me senté en el alféizar de la ventana y alcé la vista hacia el inmenso cielo azul que se extendía sobre mi cabeza. Una amarga sonrisa curvó mis labios. A pesar de la claridad del día, me resultaba sombrío y frío porque él no estaba.

Hacía meses que Cloud se había marchado sin despedirse en busca de algo que, aunque no me lo dijera directamente, yo sabía que no podía darle. Y es que yo no era ella, yo no era Aerith.

Exhalé un corto suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces me iba a toca sufrir por él? Se había ido y su marcha me lo había dejado claro, Cloud no me amaba, no ahora.

Aerith... todos lamentamos su muerte pero Cloud murió con ella aquel día. Odié... odié a Sephirot por ello, le odié por lastimara Cloud hasta el punto de querer haber sido yo la que muriera aquel día. Me daba igual el resto, sólo quería que Cloud estuviera bien... solo eso.

Otro suspiro escapó de mi boca. Cada latido de mi corazón roto me dolía con cada pensamiento de él que inundaba mi mente. No pude evitar que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla de forma apresurada para morir en mis labios.

De repente, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Mi corazón se detuvo instante y deseé con todas mis fuerzas ver su sobrenatural mirada clavada en mí al volver. Giré lentamente mi cabeza, pero solo era Yuffie. No pude esconder mi descontento al encontrar su risueña mirada.

—Vale que no me hayas perdonado lo de la Materia, pero creí que ya lo habrías olvidado... —me respondió desilusionada.

Negué con la cabeza y di un salto hacia el interior de la casa. Me quedé de pie, estática a su lado.

—Sigues pensando en él, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Yo torcí la boca y asentí. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia Cloud y ya todos lo sabían, incluso el despistado de Cid.

Ella me dio una palmada en el hombro que me hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Desde luego, Yuffie a veces perdía su delicadeza femenina.

—Anímate, tonta. Seguro que vuelve pronto.

Le miré y exhalé un largo suspiro. Por un lado, no quería que lo hiciera y por otro sí. Quería verle y estar con él, pero aquello solo me haría daño porque no me amaba.

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar de tema, por lo que recurrí a lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Qué tal está Vincent?

Yuffie desvió la mirada, la cual se había ensombrecido. Supe lo que pasaba: Yuffie amabaa Vincent, igual que yo amabaa Cloud y también teníamos que pelear con fantasmas: yo con Aerith y ella con Lucrecia.

—Se pasa los días metido en la cascada, observando a Lucrecia—su tono de voz sonó distante y apagado.

Comprendía su dolor, yo también sufría por mi amor platónico.

De repente, oí el sonido del motor de una moto. Mi corazón dio un vuelco... a lo mejor era...

Me asomé por la ventana y no creí lo que mis ojos vieron.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó Yuffie detrás mía.

Mis labios temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarme. Era Cloud, estaba allí, montado sobre Fenrir. Mis ojos le miraron de arriba a bajo, tratando de guardar aquella imagen por siempre en mi mente.

Yuffie salió de forma apresurada de la casa para saludarle mientras que yo me quedé allí, sobre el alféizar, sin creer lo que veía: Él había vuelto... pero ¿por qué?

Yuffie le abrazó a lo queCloud le correspondió con su particular frialdad. Pero había un brillo distinto en sus ojos, muy diferente al producido por la energía Mako... un brillo que solo aquellos que le conocieran podían ver.

--

—¿Encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar? —le pregunté.

Fue la primera cosa que le dije. Yuffie había recibido una llamada deBarret y había tenido que marcharse, por lo que Cloud y yo nos habíamos quedado solos.

Cloud mantuvo su mirada ausente. Pensé que se encontraba a kilómetros de mí, en algún lugar donde Aerith aún estaba viva. Me dolió aquello y tuve que girar la cabeza para que no me viera llorar.

De repente, sentí que como unos brazos me rodeaban. Volví mis ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas y me encontré con su mirada, su mirada fija en mí y observándome de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

Mi roto corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que llegó a dolerme. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. Deseé que el tiempo se congelara, quedarme toda la eternidad envuelta por sus brazos.

—Lo siento—susurró.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—¿P-por... por qué? —balbuceé.

Él colocó su dedo índice sobre la comisura izquierda de mi labio y trazó la línea superior con la yema.

Instintivamente, se entreabrieron con un cortoe inaudible suspiro.

—Porque me fui en busca de algo... —se inclinó aún más hacia mí—que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Temblé ligeramente entre sus brazos al sentir su aliento rozando mis labios. Me sentí frágil como si fuera romperme entre sus brazos.

Creí que aquello era un sueño del que de un momento a otro, iba a despertar. Pero no abrí los ojos y me desperté. Seguí allí, entre sus brazos.

Inspiré hondo y recorrí la corta distancia que quedaba hasta sus labios.

En mis oídos, resonó la voz de Aerith:

—Cuida de él—me pidió—. Ahora todo está en su lugar.

Sonreí mientras me besaba y continuamos con aquella felicidad en la habitación donde tantas noches le había llorado. Pero ahora, todo estaba en su lugar.


End file.
